


The Dress Says It All

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Western AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Embarrassment, F/M, Het, Human, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Rough Kissing, Situational Humiliation, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has Eclipse wear a dress that makes her the talk of the town for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress Says It All

Eclipse felt slightly uncomfortable from all the staring. She did her best to ignore it, but it was hard to do when she could see people stealing looks out of the corner of her eye.

This was all Megatron's fault. And if she wasn't as intimidated by him as she was, she would have yelled at him for making her wear this... very expensive, attention-grabbing dress. No one wore dresses like this around her town... Most were too poor to afford such garments. Though, since the bandits had taken over the town and got rid of all the ones previously in charge, people were starting to earn more money to spend on luxuries.

But this dress wasn't such a luxury. It was imported, according to Bombrush. Which was even more embarrassing because she didn't need something like this! She didn't live in the city where she could attend grand parties or balls or anything of the sort. She lived out in the desert where the nearest town wasn't for at least ten miles!

Why would she wear this anyway? She wasn't a wealthy socialite. And ever since Megatron took over the town, she didn't even work in the saloon anymore. She was more like a housewife... without being a wife. There was no reason for her to ever wear these things.

Despite all of this though, Megatron still made her wear this dress. She had wanted to go out that day while he had some business to attend to, which had forced him to be in the mayor's building all day long. So while he stayed behind, he had her wear this while she went to do some errands.

And as she expected, everyone just stared at her like she were a walking freak show.

She was currently in general store, looking for some spices and sauces they had run out of back home. So with her back turned to the three other women and the shopkeeper, she tried to busy herself with her options while she felt the stares bore down on her back.

They were whispering about her, though she had no idea what they were saying. Ever since Megatron had claimed her as his woman, the townspeople seemed to have... mixed feelings about her. A select few treated her no differently than they had before. Some people felt bad for her. Others thought she had somehow schemed with them to have them take over the town. For the most part though, she seemed to be avoided, especially by men.

Dear Primus, you would have thought her touch would kill them. Back when her father was still around, she had gotten used to the whistles and stray hands, so it never really bothered her. But when Megatron claimed her, men didn't want to come anywhere near her, let alone talk to her about anything.

Of course, that might have had to do with that incident that happened a while ago. A couple of men in the saloon, no doubt completely drunk, had grabbed her when she walked by them. She had no idea what they had wanted to do to her, but she never found out. All she could remember was Shockwave pulling her away from them and escorting her upstairs while Megatron proceeded to beat them senselessly... and cut off the hand of one of the men before throwing them out.

Eclipse sighed softly to herself. He was way too violent and possessive over her... It really didn't make any sense as to why he would waste his time or energy on her. Yes, he had said that he didn't take her just because she was there, but... She wasn't the most beautiful woman in town. Nor was she the smartest or the most talented. Yet... He just wouldn't let her go.

She picked up her jars and walked over to the counter. Two of the women quickly headed to the other side of the store while the third woman just watched from shelf near the window.

"Will that be all, Miss?"

She nodded, reaching for her coin bag. She had hoped she had grabbed enough change before she left the house...

"All right, that'll be - Oh. Uh..."

She raised an eyebrow, seeing that the shopkeeper's eyes had suddenly darted towards the door, looking rather pale. Confused, she turned just as the door opened, eyes widening when she saw Megatron walk into the store.

"There you are," he said, walking over to her.

"M-Megatron?"

"You were supposed to be back by two."

Crap, she had let a lot more time pass than she had realized. Though she didn't think he would leave his duties to come looking for her... She would have thought he would send one of his subjects to come find her.

"S-Sorry, I didn't realize... I was just going to buy these and go home."

Megatron didn't say anything for a few moments, glancing around the shop. All of the women seemed to flinch back while the shopkeeper looked ready to collapse at any second. It made him smirk a bit. This guy must have been there during the bar incident. And he probably knew why she was wearing such a nice dress...

Before Eclipse could turn away to pay the man, Megatron grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened when she heard the other women gasp, the coin bag falling out from her hands and onto the floor. She couldn't do anything but moan, hands coming up to grab his shirt when his tongue slipped inside her mouth.

What had even brought this on?! And he was doing it in front of all of these people! She could see the shopkeeper turning pale out of the corner of her eye... But she couldn't make him stop. And she would have been lying if she didn't think it felt good. But it was just so embarrassing and way too intimate to be doing out in public!

He suddenly pulled back, allowing her to breathe as he brought her head against his chest. He turned to the shopkeeper and gave a devilish smirk.

"How much is it?"

"Wh-Wha-Wha-"

"The spices."

"... J-Just... t-t-take them. Th-They're yours..." He quickly put them in the small basket Eclipse had set on the counter, pushing them far away from him as possible.

Megatron gladly accepted the basket before reaching down to grab Eclipse's coin bag off the floor. He glanced down at the small woman, who was blushing brightly and still in a daze from the kiss. But she snapped out of it when he handed her the basket and the coin bag, quickly composing herself as she took it from him and looked at the ground. Without so much as another word, he left with his arm still wrapped around Eclipse.

Seeing her so embarrassed like this was rather cute... He looked forward to making her even more embarrassed later tonight. But for now, Megatron was content to just let onlookers see exactly who Eclipse belonged to. 


End file.
